garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Albert Steiner
[[Albert's Full Gallery| '''Albert Steiner '''or '''Dr. Albert Steiner'' (シュタイナー博士 Dr. Steiner) is a character in the game, Galerians.'' He is the father of Rion Steiner, the husband of Elsa Steiner, and close friend of a scientist of Dr. Pascalle, a colleague of his. Dr. Pascalle also had a child of his own, named Lilia Pascalle, who was good friends with the Steiner family. Appearance His hair is short to the side that is dark blond. His eyes are shaped as Rions, and the same color, bright blue. His face is fair and smooth, surprisingly no wrinkles at his age. His whole body is normally medium, without being too thick or too slim. In game and movie, He is mostly seen in a suit that is bluish gray jacket with many buttons doing down on the left side, batching bottoms. He wears a white shirt beneath his jacket and a red orange neck-tie around the collar part under the top part of the neck. White socks and brown colored shoes with black soles. Past Dr. Steiner and Dr. Pascalle had begun the trouble of Galerians by creating a supercomputer/artificial intelligence named Dorothy. Dorothy would help the human race living in Michelangelo City for a short period of time. When she discovered warfare, she asked why she couldn't kill humans as well. Dr. Steiner then told her of God, in which he was the creator of all mankind and how they were to obey his rule. Since she was created by mankind, she had to serve them. Dorothy said that she understood and continued to serve man. But she had secretly made a Family Program independently. She took control of Michelangelo Memorial Hospital and created people that she called Galerians, people with psychic abilities who would serve her. Dr. Steiner finally noticed her strange behavior and spoke to Dr. Pascalle about the situation. They finally ended on implanting their children with programs that would help destroy Dorothy. Dr. Pascalle implanted the Virus Program into his daughter, Lilia, and Dr. Steiner implanted the virus Launch Program into his son, Rion. But the two colleagues ran into trouble very quickly. Dorothy noticed Dr. Steiner's actions and sent one of her Galerians, a childish young man named Rainheart, to kill both of them, as well as Dr. Steiner's wife. She also hastened to find Lilia and kill her as well, knowing that she had the virus program that would kill her. Death One night, before Rion went to sleep, he tells his parents he "feels that if something bad was about to happen". His parents return him to his bedroom and he was having a hard time going to sleep. While in bed, his mother was being chased by Rainheart so she used the Second-floor key to lock Rion upstairs and her husband (She was a protective mother). She was chased all the way to the bathroom on the first floor and just before she was about to die, she threw her ring down the sink drain. Soon after Rainheart came into the room where she was he blew her brains out and she was put into the refrigerator with a pocket watch shoved in her mouth. Rion's father recorded something for his son so he could hear it in the near future. Soon after the recording, Albert was killed up stairs in the storage room with the clock that said the same time on the mother's clock in her mouth. This happens during the time Doctor Pascalle sent Lilia away. While confused what was going on Rion heard his mother and used his secret passage floor door from to his room to The Living Room. That's when the rabbits came in and found that no one was there. Rion went to the kitchen to open the fridge to find his mother in it which has scared him. He went back up to his room from the floor and went to look for his dad. Once he heard a thump sound in the storage room Rion opens it up to find his father had died too. Rion had found both of his parents dead and then was captured and taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital where he died. Even he died, According to a novel, Rion has a nightmares about running in the dark screaming. (Possible when he died this was happening). After putting chemicals into Rion. Mother, the computer Dorthy spared his life due to she wanted Lilia found and to be killed at once. But Rion had a mind of his own, having no memory at all of his parents and past life, but refuses to Kill Lilia. Further Notes * It is shown in the game Albert knows about God a lot. Proving that he is a Christian and believes in the fate of Jesus Christ his lord and savior. Extra * Albert's Full Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters